


[Podfic] Hey baby I'm talking to you

by magenta_llama



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Hooker AU, M/M, NGL there isn't much plot to this, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, it all works out in the end, meet grumpy rather than meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta_llama/pseuds/magenta_llama
Summary: After a bad group session Bucky ends up driving blindly for a while before accidentally parking on the street Clint works. The conversation is strange and nothing happens, but it leaves Bucky feeling better than therapy did so he keeps returning and hiring Clint. It’s the easiest interactions he’s had since his accident, and when they get to the point of having sex he can’t deny it’s nice getting off.Of course he ends up doing what he’s not supposed to and falls for Clint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] Hey baby I'm talking to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hey baby I'm talking to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078098) by [icywind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywind/pseuds/icywind). 



A podfic of the amazing fic written by my friend Icywind! Hope you'll enjoy listening :3

[Google Drive Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qy6NTIu64NJijOJmSehyuvxN9dqlpD-g/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
